McGee the Red-Nosed Boy (DisneyRockz Style)
DisneyRockz's movie-spoof of 1963, 1998, and 2001 Rankin-Bass, GoodTimes Entertainment, Golden Brooks Family Entertainment and Tundra Productions "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Franchises" done dating back to the first one on Cast * McGee (Camp Lakebottom) as Rudolph * Gretchen (Camp Lakebottom) as Hermey * Creepie (Growing Up Creepie) as Queen Camilla * Vanellope and the Disney Princesses (Ralph Breaks the Internet) as themselves (Queen Camilla's Minions) * Caillou as Himself (Belle's Pizza Delivery Man) * Princess Odette, Fiona and Kayley (The Swan Princess, Shrek and Quest for Camelot) as themselves (Queen Camilla's Friends) * Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Ali, Mo and Guido (The Land Before Time) as themselves (Queen Camilla's Dinosaur Pals) * Woody and the Gang (Toy Story) as themselves (Queen Camilla's Toys) * Nina Yamada (Mamotte! Lollipop) as Himself (Queen Camilla's Little Mothers) * Tinkerbell and her Friends (Disney's Fairies) as themselves (Queen Camilla's Fairies) * Ichii (Mamotte! Lollipop) as Himself (Queen Camilla's Little Fathers) * Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, Fear and Bing Bong (Inside Out) as themselves (Queen Camilla's Emotions) * Young Simba, Young Nala, Young Kovu and Young Kiara (The Lion King) as themselves (Queen Camilla's Lion Cubs) * Alice, Wendy, Princess Eilonwy, Penny, Lilo and Melody (Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, The Black Cauldron, The Rescuers, Lilo and Stitch, and The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) as themselves (Queen Camilla's Girls) * Spike and the Ponies (My Little Pony: The Movie) as themselves (Queen Camilla's Ponies) * Wart, Cody, Pinocchio, Taran, John, Michael and Hogarth (The Sword in the Stone, The Rescuers Down Under, Pinocchio, The Black Cauldron, Peter Pan, and The Iron Giant) as themselves (Queen Camilla's Boys) * Peter Pan, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully and Nana (Peter Pan and Jake and the Never Land Pirates) as themselves (Queen Camilla's Kids) * Akima, Shank and Yesss (Titan A.E. and Ralph Breaks the Internet) as themselves (Queen Camilla's Mothers) * Cale, Shrek and Garrett (Titan A.E., Shrek and Quest for Camelot) as themselves (Queen Camilla's Fathers) * Adrien and Marinette (Miraculous Ladybug) as themselves (Queen Camilla's Brothers and Sisters) * The Various Disney Princes (My Little Princes: The Movie) as themselves (Queen Camilla's Grandfathers) * Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz (The Aristocats) as themselves (Queen Camilla's Cats) * Prince Hans and Princess Clara (The Nutcracker Prince) as themselves (Queen Camilla's King and Queen) * Tramp, Lady, Scamp, Angel, Jock, Trusty and Lady's Nephews (Lady and the Tramp) as themselves (Queen Camilla's Dogs) * Leo, June, Quincy, Annie and Rocket (Little Einsteins) as themselves (Queen Camilla's Kids Einsteins) * Mike Goldwing and Amy Gonzales (Capture the Flag) as themselves (Queen Camilla's Little Brothers and Little Sisters) * Vanessa Bloome, Lucy Tucci, Mavis and Aunt Cass Hamada (Bee Movie, Home, Hotel Transylvania, and Big Hero 6) as themselves (Queen Camilla's Grandmothers) * Miguel Rivera, Tulip, Wilbur Robinson, Penny, Lewis Robinson, Tip Tucci, Jordan Anderson, Riley Anderson, Dash Parr and Violet (Coco, Storks, Meet the Robinsons, Bolt, Home, Inside Out, and The Incredibles) as themselves (Queen Camilla's Little Kids) * Victor and Felicie (Ballerina/Leap!) as themselves (Queen Camilla's Little Boys and Little Girls) * Prince Edward and Giselle (Enchanted) as themselves (Queen Camilla's Little King and Little Queen) * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) as themselves (Queen Camlla's Little Dog and Little Rabbit) * Mowgli, Shanti and Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2) as themselves (Queen Camilla's Boys and Girls) * Bernard, Miss Bianca, Jake, Roddy, Rita and Sid (The Rescuers and Flushed Away) as themselves (Queen Camilla's Mouses and Rats Little Mice) * Mufasa, Sarabi, Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, Timon, Pumbaa, Uncle Max, Zazu, Timon's Ma and Rafiki (The Lion King) as themselves (Queen Camilla's Lioness Paws) * Sven and Olaf (Frozen) as themselves (Queen Camilla's Reindeer and Snowman) * Bj, RIff and Baby Bop (Barney) as themselves (Queen Camilla's Nieces and Nephews) * Evil Lincoln Loud as Toy Taker Scenes Movie used * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Rudolph Shiny New Year * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys Clip used Gallery Category:DisneyRockz Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs